


Just a little present

by IronGentleman



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Angry Sex, Birth play, Birthday Sex, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Couch Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Drinking & Talking, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Fluff, Healing, Kink Discovery, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Marks, Morning After, Never thought I would tag chair, Obedience, Old-Fashioned, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Stockings, Threesome - M/M/M, Vegetables, but it's readable, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronGentleman/pseuds/IronGentleman
Summary: Bucky got a present for Steve. Just a present. Tony tries to get revenge. Bucky is a sweet boyfriend. Phone sex happens. what is Bucky doing with this stool? Pretty much everything can happen and I'm open for wishes.Chapters are losely connected.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	1. Happy Birthday Steve

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to get back into writing stuff. This is the first attempt. Please keep in mind, that English isn't my first langue, but you reach more people this way.

With cautious steps Tony followed Bucky through the halls of the living quarters of the Tower. The brunette had smirked all the way down and Tony's stomach tingles at the request his tall super soldier boyfriend had asked him. It was Steve's birthday and Bucky wanted to make sure to gift him something special. Something Steve dreamed of for a long time. 

Tony had noticed that ever since he patched things up with Bucky Steve always glanced at them when they were together. He pretend just not to notice it. The billionaire had troubles to keep up with Bucky's walking pace. Fucking tall Super Soldier. Next time Tony would request being carried like a queen. 

A few more steps and they arrived at Steve's room. Bucky opened the door to the empty room and shoved Tony quiet roughly in. 

„You sure you want this?”, he asked the hundredth time and Tony just huffed annoyed. Of course he was sure, otherwise he wouldn't be here in the first place. 

„Fine, don't talk. Probably the best. You'll need this pretty mouth of yours later.” 

„We should get started. Nat and Clint won't be able to hold Steve at the table all night long.” 

He was right. Bucky smiled and dropped the bag he brought along with them on the floor. He went through it and tossed Tony his outfit for tonight. 

„Go change doll, I'll be waiting here and if necessary distract Steve if he decides to show up early.” 

Tony nodded, slip through the bathroom door and looked at the clothes in his hand. Bucky had bought a set of silky lingerie in pure white. A laced, very small slip and matching stockings belonged to it as well as a white corset with baby blue ribbons. To innocent looking colors for Tony's taste, but this was the deal he guessed. Seemed like he was playing virgin today. Oh well, if it made Buck happy and Steve's Birthday a blast, heck why not? Maybe it could even be fun. Tony stripped his clothes, simply throwing it in a corner of the room, kicked off his shoes and put the slip on first. The silky fabric felt nice on his skin. Tony shuddered for a moment at the sight of his cock which was clearly visible under the fabric. Next up were the stockings. Carefully he put them on and rolled them up his legs. The corset was a bit tricky to put on, but Tony managed to hook it closed. He looked at the mirror for a second and felt...cute. Really cute. He tugged at a baby blue ribbon and stumbled upon the thought that he could get used to this. Maybe he would keep it for Bucky's Birthday. Tony snapped out of it and went back to Bucky. Steve was nowhere to be seen, but Bucky eyes lit up at Tonys sight and he suppressed a moan. 

„Baby, you look gorgeous. And right in time, I think Steve is coming down the hall. Quick, go to his bed and lay down nice and pretty. Play innocent okay? Can you do this?” 

„First... I AM gorgeous. Always. Thank you very much.” made Tony clear, but then smirked for a brief moment before putting on his best shy puppy eyes looking straight into Bucky's face. „But I don't know for sure if I can do the second part Sergeant Barnes? If I do it wrong, you'll have to teach me.” 

Bucky wasn't sure if he should roll his eyes or applaud at this show. He shooed Tony away with a hand gesture. He obliged and went to Steve's bed, settling himself onto the middle, his legs pulled closed to him and the most innocent look at his face he was able to pull off. And then he waited. 

Before Steve even could put his hand on the doorknob, Bucky opened and greeted him with a smile. The blond man was a bit startled at the sight of his best friend. 

„Bucky? I thought you and Tony couldn't make it today?” 

„Aw, I would never miss your birthday Stevie. Come on, I have special present for you. Its waiting on your bed.” 

Bucky picked up his bag with one hand and pushed a mild confused Steve to his bad. 

Tony was still there all dolled up and looked shyly at Steve. The super soldier blushed hard, swallowed even harder and then turned to Bucky unable to form words. 

„Pretty, isn't he? I dressed him probably for you. It's your birthday after all isn't it Stevie?” 

Steve finally found his words and blinked once. „Yes...pretty. But what? Why?” 

„Aw you forgot the night we talked about him? That he would look great in this?” 

Steve did remember, but that was long before Bucky and Tony dated. 

„Anyways. He is yours. Your present. You decide what to do with him. You can play with him, you can destroy his little plump ass. Fuck his face...” 

Steves blushing worsened at Bucky's suggestions what to do with Tony, whilst the spoken of man still sit perfectly still in his place. 

„And you okay with that Tony?” 

Tony smiled innocently. „Of course. The Sergeant said I have to be a good boy on your birthday.” 

Bucky huffed low. This cheeky little bastard enjoyed himself a little bit to much. „See? He is all well and willingly. Don't worry. From experience I can tell you he can't wait to get a soldier cock inside him. Doesn't matter which hole.” 

Steve seemingly thought about what to do with Tony for a moment, then he turned to Bucky. 

„What I want you say? Okay. Bucky? I....I would like to...argh why is this so difficult?” Steve took a deep breath. Bucky know that Steve always had trouble to say what he wanted in the bedroom. 

„Spit it out Stevie.” 

The blond finally spurted out his wish.„I would like to.... watch you two...i...if..if it's okay.” 

Bucky's eyes lit up and he happily nodded. 

„Of course. No Problem. It's your birthday. Can I make a suggestion?” 

Steve nodded excited. 

„Okay Stevie. You can watch, but you decide what to do with him. Deal?” 

Another nod from the blond man. 

„Fine.” Bucky turned to Tony, who still sit still, but was clearly hard just at the thought what Steve would tell Bucky to do. „You hear that doll? The captain will tell me what to do with your little body. Say thank you.” 

Tony's cock twitched in excitement. He looked at Steve and smiled „Thank you captain.” 

The billionaire was still occupied with Steve, when Bucky raised voice. „Look at him Stevie. He already dirtied his new slip I bought for him.” The brunette pointed out the wet spot Tonys dick had already left on the once so clean underwear. Tony struggled not to moan at Bucky's words. 

„What is the right punishment for him?” 

„Her...” Steve suddenly said. Bucky turned his face to Steve and grinned. 

„Okay...her. You hear that doll?” He turned back to Tony and the billionaires eyes darkened with lust. „I think she like it. So? Punishment Stevie?” 

„Why punish? I think we should reward her for being so excited for us. Eat her pussy out.” 

Bucky chuckled low, got on the bed behind Tony, who already lay face down, ass up and was facing Steve. Steve in the meanwhile managed to get a chair and sat in front of the bed. Bucky hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled the white fabric down. He smacked the plump ass in front of his nose. Tony moaned low and could hear a satisfying noise as Bucky's hand made his cheeks wiggle. Whiteout any further wait Bucky spread Tony's cheeks and licked at his rim, sucking at it and pressed his tongue against his pucker. 

Tony looked at Steve and let out a louder moan. Steve smiled fondly at him. „That's a good girl. Tell me more.” 

Bucky picked up at this words of Steve and thrust his tongue deep into Tony, flicking his tongue oh so lightly at Tony's prostate that it barely touched him. 

Tony again moaned desperately for more and Steve felt his cock twitching at this sounds. „Is that so?” His heavy hand patted Tony's hair lightly. „I think she wants more.” Steve said in Buckys direction who still was occupied eating Tony's ass. He briefly stopped, thrust two metal fingers into Tony's ass and pumping them painfully slowly into him. Tony moaned frustrated. Steve got up from his chair to get a better look at tony being fingerfucked by his best friend. 

„You think so? Well... I have her pussy under control.” Bucky pushed his fingers hard against Tony's sweet spot making him cry out in lust. „Baby you want a lollipop to suck on?” 

Tony's eyes rose up to Steve. „Yes, please, please captain, I want to suck something big and fat.” Tony knew Bucky's super soldier dick and figured that Steve probably would be hung as a fucking horse. Tony didn't hesitate and with skilled finger he unzipped Steve pants and a already hard leaking cock swayed before him. The Captain liked going commando? Good to know. Tony licked at the beads of pre-cum. He eagerly pressed his tongue into his slit, making Steve moan. 

„Show her what your dick is made off Stevie. Fill her little mouth.” Steve obeyed his best friend, grabbed Tony's Hair and shove his dick down Tony's throat, muffling his moans. He didn't even gag and Steve's cock stretched his jaw so good. 

„That's it Stevie, fuck her face.” Bucky cheered one last time, before continuing sucking on Tonys pucker and thrust his tongue into his ass. 

Steve didn't hesitate anymore, thrusting his hips and hammering his dick down Tony's throat. Tears start to form at Tony's eyes, but he swallowed and sucked eagerly at Steve's dick. His head start to spin lightly from the lack of oxygen. He didn't even notice Bucky's hand pressing his shaft to prevent tony from cumming on Steves bed. 

Tony started to hear everything muffled and he felt like he had cotton for brains. He still managed to suck at Steve's dick like his life depended on it. Well, at least his conciseness did. A loud moan pierced through Tony's soft cotton world and he felt Steve's hot load shooting down right into his stomach. Tony's eyes rolled into the back of his head and Steve pulled out. Tony took a deep breath. 

He hasn't even noticed, that Bucky had stopped touching him at all. He felt Steves shaking hands buried in his hair. Tony needed a moment to gather his thoughts. Bucky in meanwhile put Tony's slip back on an Steve stuffed his dick back into his pants. 

„Happy birthday Stevie.” Bucky smiled at his best friend and scooped Tony up to his arms. 

„Thank you Bucky...that was amazing.” 

„Told you, he is great at this. I tug him in and come back for our stuff.” 

Tony snuggled up to Bucky's chest wasn't disappointed for not cumming or being fucked like he had anticipated, but for fucks sake he could swear feeling Steves cum in his stomach sloshing around. He let out a quiet whimper at this feeling. 

That was one hell of a dinner, he could get used to that as well. 

Bucky planted a kiss on Tonys forehead, said goodbye to Steve and carried him back to their room, tugging Tony in like promised. 

  
  
  



	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is about to get revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Bucky wished for a new chapter, so here we are.  
> Beta read this time by my Bucky.

A few days had passed since Tony had his adventurous night with Bucky and Steve and he wasn't very pleased at the fact that Bucky had denied him his sweet, sweet high and he was thirsty for revenge. Tony took the day off, excused himself from Pepper and prepared his vengeance.  
  
  
  
Bucky returned late this evening. He entered the shared apartment only to find Tony sitting in a comfy armchair in the living room, staring at him.  
  
„Tony? What's going on?”  
  
„Sit down.”, the other man ordered in a neutral voice, pointing to a plain chair in front of him.  
  
The soldier blinked confused, but sat down. This was the moment when Tony moved and took a seat on Bucky's lap. The brunette put his arm around Tony and smirked at him.  
  
„What's that? I could get used to being greeted like that, when I come home.”  
  
„Oh, don't get all cocky. You remember Steve's birthday?”  
  
The soldier snorted amused. ”Hell yeah, I remember, doll.”  
  
Tony crept closer to Bucky's lips, who voluntarily leaned in for a kiss, but Tony only brushed his lips lightly and whispered against them.  
  
„Your remember keeping me from cumming on his dang sheets?”  
  
Bucky looked a bit confused because of Tony's sudden change of tone. He didn't sound angry by any means, but different than usual.  
  
„What is going on, Tony? I don't like this...”  
  
„Oh, I'll make sure you are not going to like this.”  
  
Tony grabbed Bucky's wrists quick and unexpected and tied them behind the chair. No way out for the Supersoldier. Bucky let out a surprised growl and scowled at Tony.  
  
„Naw. Don't look at me like that. You deserve this.”  
  
Tony got up from Bucky's lap and started to strip down slowly. He knew that Bucky hated it, when he couldn't touch him. The other man shifted in his chair and tugged hard at the ropes to no use. The knot was tied tight. It better was, because otherwise Tony would complain to Natasha who showed hin how to tie and seduce Bucky enough to put him in the chair. With a huff Bucky stopped squirming.  
  
„Good knot. Natasha?”  
  
„You bet, my Soldier.” Meanwhile, Tony had stripped down completely and sat back down on Bucky's lap, grinding against his crotch. The taller man tried not to react to him, to no avail. His dick showed pretty clearly what he wanted.  
  
„Look who wants to join the party.”  
  
„I fucking hate you...”, the soldier blurted out.  
  
Tony shrugged Bucky's complains aside and got up to free his boyfriend's cock which eagerly rose up when cold air hit the heated flesh.  
  
„He seems happy enough, though.”  
  
Tony turned his back to Bucky who now spotted the plug buried deep inside the billionaire's ass. The damn slut was already prepared and Bucky realized, that this was a long planned trap and he fell for it like a horny teenager. Tony returned with lube in his hand and squeezed a good amount into his hand before he started to slick up Bucky's dick.  
  
„Well, I would ask you to help me with this...”, he turned and wiggled his plump ass at Bucky, who clenched his teeth hard, „but you are indisposed at the moment.”  
  
Tony reached down to the plug and slowly, very well visible for Bucky, pulled it out with a sweet gasp. A needy moan slipped from Bucky's lips and Tony smiled at this.  
  
„Tsk, tsk, tsk. So horny and desperate?”  
  
Tony swung himself back onto Bucky, lowering himself down agonizingly slow on Bucky's leaking cock. Loosened by the plug, Tony took him inch by inch without any problems. A soft moan escaped his wet lips as Bucky's cock poked against his prostate. He didn't waste any time and started to move himself up and down on Bucky's lap, drawing deep moans from the brunette under him who started to tug and yank at the ropes again. Tony took this as a sign to speed up his movements, bouncing up and down on Bucky's hard flesh, trying to get his attention back on track. Once again the soldier stopped, moaned Tony's name and leaned in, biting at his neck and thrusting his hips as good as possible towards his boyfriend. Tony let out a sharp breath, his own cock was throbbing and leaking pre-cum. His neck was his weak spot and Bucky just knew too well which spot he had to sink his teeth in, tearing roughly at the soft skin. The billionaire wrapped his own hand around his aching dick, rubbed his head smearing the clear, small beads of cum and jerked it in the same rhythm like the one he let Bucky pound inside him. The bites at his neck and the thought of being in control of every move, the hard, thick dick inside of him which filled him up so well eventually threw him over the edge and made him cum. His insides twitched and tightened around Bucky, milking the cock of his boyfriend demanding.  
  
A demand the brunette's body was very well willing to fulfill. Bucky thrusted inside Tony, as hard as he could and Tony heard the ropes snapping behind the chair, freeing a semi-angry Bucky.  
  
„Fuck...” Tony managed to blurt out as Bucky jumped up from the chair, flipping it through the room and pinning Tony down with a growl.  
  
„Oh... Fuck indeed... you have no idea!”  
  
Tony swallowed hard at Bucky's words, feeling the heat and anger in them. The smaller man achieved something dangerous - prying out the wolf inside Bucky. He eyed him up and down like a small rabbit and licked his lips. Tony let out a small gasp and immediately felt sorry for Thor who had the apartment right under him and Bucky.  
  
„You know, what I'm going to do to you?”  
  
„Taking me out for a nice, cooling down walk at the park?”  
  
Bucky's low growl meant no. Tony knew all too well, what the soldier was about to do to him. He would not be able to sit down for breakfast next morning.  
  
Still inside of him, Bucky started to drill his cock up into Tony's ass, earning him a painful whimper. Bucky simply grasped Tony's hips and slipped out of him, flipped him onto his stomach and started to pound right back into Tony in a hard, merciless rhythm. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and the scent of sweat filled the air around them. Tony screamed out in lust and tried to claw into the carpet beneath him. Not a chance. Bucky's hands on his hips were the only thing giving him some kind of grip.  
  
The hard, fast pounding soon demanded his credit and Bucky buried himself into Tony with a last, deep thrust, filling him up with hot cum. He placed his hands beside Tony, hovering over him like a predator and tried to catch his breath. Tony tried to wiggle free from him, but Bucky again growled breathless. The smaller man froze.  
  
„Oh doll, you are going nowhere this night. Give me a minute and I'm ready for round two.”  
  
Cursing Bucky's almost non existing refractory period, Tony didn't dare to move. This would probably become a long night without sleep and without mercy


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is sore and sulking and Bucky is nowhere to be found!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky asked for fluff. I gave him fluff.

Still sore from the previous night, Tony laid down on the big, comfy bed. He took a deep breath in and breathed out slowly. The small man stretched out, but regretted it immediately as a sharp pain ran from his shoulders throughout his body. He groaned and curled up in a ball. Bucky had worked him through the whole night, dug his nails deep in his flesh and left claw marks like a cat on a scratching post. Tony huffed slightly upset, even though he could have thought about what would happen if he decided to tie Bucky down. He knew it was his own fault, but that was something he didn't even want to think about right now, or worse, admit to it.  
Warm sunlight hit the sheets and crept up his body. Tony dared to move just a little bit, so the sun warmed his injured back. It was a delight and he again took deep and even breaths. Bucky had left early and didn't even bother to tell Tony where he was going. Tony hated it, when he did this. The brunette wouldn't even answer his phone, when he was gone suddenly like that. Another pouting huff left Tony's lips. This man would give him gray strains sooner or later. Tony laughed low as he thought about it and pictured himself with partially gray hair like Strange.  
Against his body's will, Tony got up very carefully. He went to the bathroom and tried to look at his back in the mirror but he couldn't see much, but what he could see didn't look good. Deep red marks ran down his shoulders and probably down his spine. At least it felt that way. When he turned the wrong way, his whole body felt like fire. No way he could dress his upper body today. Surprisingly his lower half felt okay, beside the sore feeling when he tried to sit down or walk fast. On the other hand, his ass was used to Bucky's dick and probably didn't even bother anymore. Tony turned around, walked slowly down to his wardrobe and put on a pair of Bucky's sweatpants. He liked wearing his boyfriend's clothes which were far too big for him, but they felt comfy and gave him a feeling of security whenever he needed it. Tony tied the pants a little bit loose and moved over to the sofa. He sat down, took his tablet into his hands and started to read the news.  
„Jarvis? Any luck reaching Bucky yet?”  
„No Sir, I'm afraid he still won't answer.”  
Tony sighed loudly and leaned against the back of the sofa. Immediately he rose up again, cursing low.  
Finally, he heard the door to his apartment open and saw Bucky entering the room. He smiled at Tony.  
„Hey doll, I'm sorry.”  
Bucky knew Tony hated it when he left without telling him where he was going. Tony decided to ignore his boyfriend. He didn't even looked at him.  
„Naw doll, don't do this. Listen, I know you hate it when I do this. But I got something for you.”  
Bucky didn't care about Tony's pouting. He was used to it. He got behind the couch and Tony could hear a small pop. After this he felt something cool and soothing smeared at his wounds. He sighed in relief, but deep inside he was still mad at Bucky, because he had left again without telling and he always managed to calm Tony down, when he wasn't ready to forgive him.  
He pulled himself together and spoke to his boyfriend. „What is that?”, he asked low, trying to sound mad, but couldn't considering the cooling feeling at his back.  
„Zinc oxide ointment. It will help you healing.”, Bucky answered with a low, caring tone in his voice.  
It wasn't the first time Bucky scratched him up like a lottery ticket, but he always felt sorry afterwards. Tony never got seriously mad. It just was something bound to happen in the heat of the moment and this time Tony knew it was his fault. He sighed again.  
„Thank you, Bucky.”  
Bucky smiled at him and wiped the leftover cream from his hand with a tissue. Tony never wanted an apology afterwards. He knew Bucky didn't want to harm him during sex. At least not very seriously. His boyfriend sat besides him and Tony put the tablet on the coffee table, laid his head onto his lap and let Bucky stroke his hair gently. The larger man turned the TV on and watched some documentary about penguins. Tony smiled amused.  
„Penguins?”  
„I like them. They are cute and small just like...”  
Tony cut him off. „Don't you dare!”  
„...you.”  
„I fucking hate you.”  
Bucky just laughed and continued to caress his boyfriend's soft, dark hair and his neck. Tony closed his eyes. Breathing low and even, Bucky's scent in his nose, which always calmed him down. He felt himself drifting slowly to sleep. The pain in his back eased with every second, growing less and less until Tony finally could find the sleep he lacked from the previous night.  
Bucky looked down from the TV and to Tony. A satisfied smile crept over his lips.  
„Good night, sleep well my _pingvin_.”


	4. Hello from the other side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. My Bucky asked for phone sex and I happily deliver.

The phone buzzed in his pocket. It was the third time in the last hour and Bucky didn't even bother to take it out a third time to shut it off. Steve looked at him confused.  
„What's wrong?”  
„Nothing, my phone won't shut up and I'm not going to answer it. He is just bored and probably tries to use me as an excuse to not go to one of his stupid boring meetings.”  
Tony really had to attend a meeting today. As far as Bucky knew, it would take a while and so he had decided to spend some quality time with his best buddy. The first ever since his birthday night.  
Steve smiled. „You two are so cute together, I want to throw up.”  
„Oh? Look who's talking. Don't think I haven't noticed you creeping around Pepper. Does Tony know?”  
Steve choked on his beer and coughed. „I'm not creeping around! We are friends. We just talk. She is a very smart woman.”  
„And handsome.”  
„I... I haven't noticed that.”  
„Liar, bad, bad liar.”  
The phone buzzed a fourth time and Bucky had it at this point. He slammed his hand on the table and stood up.  
„Excuse me, I have to yell at my boyfriend.”, he excused himself and went towards the restroom and picked up.  
„What?!”, he angrily hissed into the phone, earning a low chuckle from the other side.  
„Hey darling, what are you up to?”  
Bucky gulped. He knew this tone. Tony's voice was low, hushed and a little bit rough. In other words - Tony was horny.  
„Oh, no. No, Tony, we are not playing this game. I'm out at the bar with Steve.”  
An uncomfortable grunt escaped Bucky's lips, because his dick already twitched at the sound of Tony's voice. The tone was so familiar.  
„What game?”, the billionaire asked innocently in his sinful voice. „I'm just asking what you are up to, nothing else.”  
Bucky took a deep breath. „We are just drinking a few beers. What are you doing?”  
Bucky regretted the question as soon as he asked it. He could imagine Tony's fat grin right now. He had won this time and there was no way back.  
„Fuck...” Bucky cursed, entered the restroom and locked the door behind him. He could hear a low laugh from Tony.  
„Nothing. I'm just laying on the bed, watching the city under me rushing by. I just took a shower. I'm still wet. Soaking the sheets a little.”  
Bucky sat down at the toilet seat. Imagining Tony naked on the big bed, glistening from the roaaming water drove him nearly crazy.  
„Just so you know... I'm really hard right now. I could use some help from your hands right now.”  
Bucky grabbed his pants, trying to adjust his growing dick. „Oh, I'm sure you don't need my hands for that.”  
The grabbing only made things worse and he groaned low.  
„You're right. Your mouth would be just as fine.”  
„No, I was more thinking about me fucking you so hard and so long you can't sit for a week.”  
Now it was clear, no way out, Bucky was full on board with Tony sweet talking him into phone sex in a public restroom.  
„Yes, yes please...”  
Bucky huffed low, palmed his dick through his pants and licked his lips.  
„Listen up doll, do what I tell you. Get your sweet ass up and take the lube.”  
Bucky could hear rustling from the other side.  
„I got it.”, Tony answered low.  
„Good, now get the plug, the red one. You know which.”  
Again, rustling and Tony's voice after a few seconds.  
„I have it right here.”  
„Good boy, lube it and yourself up real good. I want your hole to be slick and loose when I get home. You understand?”  
A low crackling sound told Bucky that Tony had put him on speaker. Bucky could hear a wet, slick sound followed by a deep, heated moan shortly after. He grunted low, imagining Tony before his eyes, shoving the toy up his plump ass.  
„It's done...” He heard Tony's shivering voice and panting breaths.  
„Very well done, doll. Now you'll keep it inside of you and wait until I get home.”  
„Wait? You are not coming home right now?” Tony's voice shifted to disappointment and Bucky just laughed.  
„What for? Fucking you so hard you'll be leaking all over the bed as a reward for bothering me, besides knowing very well that I wanted to go out?”  
A whimpering noise rose from Tony's lips. Bucky figured that the billionaire had shifted the wrong way and forgot about the toy inside him for a second.  
„Oh and when you take it out before I'm home, I won't touch you for the whole week. That's a promise.”  
Another whimper from Tony's end. Bucky needed to get rid of his hard cock as quick as possible, without painting the walls of the room white. He breathed in deep.  
„So? Your meeting. When is it taking place? Are you already done?”  
Tony was silent for a moment, before he croaked out his answer. „No, I still have to go.”  
That's what was going on. Tony tried to trick him to get home for either a rough quicky or to indispensable him to go to the meeting in the first place. Bucky grinned wide now.  
„Oh, is that so? Well, better move carefully, doll. You don't want to notice anyone what you are carrying around right now, do you? Or maybe it's just this? You want anyone to notice it. Slut.” Bucky turned the table and now he was the one teasing. Tony answered again with silence.  
„Anyways, I got to go back to Steve. He probably wonders where I took off to. See you home and try not to jump on the first cock you see, doll.”  
Without waiting for an answer, he hung up. Bucky spent a few more minutes in the restroom for his erection to die down, then went back to Steve.  
„You are done yelling?”  
„Yes and Tony wouldn't call anymore tonight.”  
„So? You want to go home already?”  
„Nah, it's fine. Let's stay a couple more hours. He'll be busy and wait for me anyways.”  
With a wide smirking grin, Bucky ordered another round of beers.


	5. At least

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of pregnancy kink for you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm still working through my Bucky's list.

It was late in the night, when Bucky got home. With a loud sigh he took off his boots and looked around. It was dark. Tony was probably asleep by now and Bucky couldn't be mad at that. The few beers turned into more and the hours just added up and Bucky didn't noticed at first how late it already was. He didn't bother to turn on the lights and silently went to the bedroom. He found Tony there and sure he was sleeping.  
Bucky started to undress himself, sat down on the bed and yawned. He was tired for sure, not drunk, but a bit exhausted. The bed creaked a bit under his weight and he noticed a movement behind him. Tony growled low and his head rose up.  
„Go back to sleep doll.”  
Tony huffed. „I'm still waiting on something.”, he murmured groggily. Bucky remembered what he had ordered Tony to do and shook his head laughing low.  
„You still have it in you?”  
„What do you think?”  
Bucky suppressed another laugh and laid down beside him. „It's a bit late for that don't you think?”  
As soon as he laid down, Tony climbed on top off him and dropped dead on him. „It's your fault...you were gone for so long.”  
„I was drinking with Steve. Not fighting another war. In my time you probably would have to wait longer for me to return.”  
„I don't even know why I wait for you....”  
Bucky grinned widely. „Because that's what you are suppose to do. Wait for your hubby to return and keep the house in check.”  
Tony rolled his eyes. „Chauvinist.”  
„Look who's talking!”, Bucky barked out laughing. „Don't act like you are the biggest feminist walking the earth Mr. Playboy.”  
Tony huffed again. Bucky had a point there and Tony knew.  
„Anyways. Probably it's best that we are in the here and now. Back then we two wouldn't have worked out in the public. We would have to act secretly. Would have been easier back then if you were a woman though.”  
Tonys head rose up again. „Why do I have to be the woman here?!”  
„This is out of question. Because IF we were back in my time, looking back at how long we are together now, we would probably be married and I would have knocked you up twice. At least!”  
Tony went silent for a moment, coughed low and looked at Bucky. „You ever thought about kids?”  
„Nah, it's not about thinking, it was more like....you know it's what they expected you to do. Have at least a son. More strong boys for the troops.”  
Tony went silent again. He seemed in thoughts when Bucky poked his sides and made him squeal in surprise. „Why you asking doll?”  
„Curiosity.” Tony's answer came to quick for being serious.  
„Nah, I don't believe you. You want my kids don't you?”  
Bucky rolled over, pinning Tony to the bed, making the smaller man underneath him squirm and trying to get away. „What? No! Get off me. You said it's too late for it anyways.”  
Bucky ignored him, placing his knee between Tony's legs and pushed it gently against his ass. He could feel the plug still inside Tony, earning him a soft moan. Tony pressed his wrist against his lips. Bucky kissed his cheek.  
„We can try if you want. How about giving you what you want?”, he whispered in Tony's ear.  
„Changed your mind quick there.”  
„Well, I can't deny your wish for carrying my children darling.”  
Tony cursed low and hit Bucky's shoulder softly. Bucky laughed again. His breath hot in the billionaires ear.  
„I can see the headlines before me. 'Famous playboy and billionaire Tony Stark pregnant'. You would like that, don't you?”  
His hand slipped between Tony's thighs, twisted the toy inside him slightly and unplugged him. Tony let out a silent gasp. Bucky didn't lose any time and slit his finger inside Tony's swollen pucker, making Tony moan again. Bucky pushed the finger against his sweet spot and Tony clawed into the sheets beneath him.  
„Say it, Tony. What do you want?”  
Bucky shoved another finger into Tony's ass, making him squeal out in a high pitched voice. The Super Soldier could feel how Tony tried to press down on his fingers even more. Bucky removed them, leaving Tony empty. He knew to well, that Tony could go off only on his fingers. But not this time.  
„F..fuck you.”  
„Yeah, that's kinda the point of the whole thing. But first say it. Say it how much you would love being knocked up be me, filled up with my cum until you get a little baby bump.”  
Again just silence on Tonys end. Bucky bit down on his neck harshly, drawing a sharp hiss out of the billionaires mouth.  
„Oh Tony, you can get so stuck up and stubborn like the jackass you are. I'm not doing anything until you admit to it.”  
He rolled off of Tony and wrapped his hand around his dick, starting to jerk it hardly. He didn't needed Tony for this. Of course he enjoyed it more than anything else burying his dick deep inside Tony's ass, but he also knew how to drive him crazy and making the sex more interesting.  
Tony made a uncomfortable noise beside him, eyeing Bucky jerking his dick fast and merciless. He growled low.  
„Okay, fine. I say it, I say it! Just don't you dare to spill any of your baby juice!”  
Bucky stopped and looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow.  
He could hear a dry gulp.  
„Bucky....Please fill me up with your kids.”  
The soldier smirked widely. „I didn't catch that. What do you want me to do?”  
Tony gritted his teeth and answered loud and clear. „Knock me up god damn it!”  
„Oh, lang...”  
„I swear to god, if you say language right now, I'll murder you!”  
Bucky got back between Tony's legs, reached out for the lube inside the nightstand and slicked them both up for good. He pressed the head of his dick into Tony in a slow, punishing way. Tony let out a long moan and lifted his hips a bit to get Bucky's dick into him faster. Bucky stopped in his movement.  
„Tsk, no need to hurry honey. If you want me to knock you up, I have to do it properly.”  
Tony huffed what sounded a bit like another fuck you. Bucky didn't acknowledge that. But if he was honest, he couldn't hold back for longer. He pressed his lips hard onto Tonys and pressed the rest of his dick inside of his boyfriends ass. Bucky picked up a fast and hard rhythm, brushing against Tony's prostate with every stroke. Tony bit down on Bucky's lip, wrapping a leg around him and moaned against the lips of the brunette. Bucky felt the hot breath of his lover against his lips, making him moan as well. He grabbed Tony's hair with his metal hand, bending his neck slightly and biting down at the soft skin, leaving a clear mark. More and more heat build up in his groin and his movements began to get more and more uncoordinated until he hit the point that threw him over the edge, pumping his cumming in Tony's ass, making the smaller man under him shiver and clawing at his back.  
One last, loud moan escaped the lips of the billionaire as he felt Bucky's hot juices inside of him. Before he even noticed it, Bucky had reached out for the toy again, plugging him up well. Tony let out a low whelp and look at Bucky.  
„He doll...you said not to spill any of it. It's just what my little darling wanted.”  
Tony cussed softly at him, kissed his cheek and snuggled up against Bucky's chest. The brunette petted Tony's belly carefully and smirked a bit.  
„And now we wait for a few month.”  
Tony rolled his eyes. „You are an idiot sometimes, but that's what I love about you.”  
„Naw, I love you too doll. So, you enjoyed yourself?”  
„A bit.” Tony had to admit, that the thought of carrying a little soldier inside of him made him quite horny. Just the scandal it would cause in the press was enough to make him hard again.  
„We can play it again anytime you want.” Bucky ran his fingers through Tony's hair, placing a kiss on Tonys forehead.  
„I'll think about it.”  
That was enough for Bucky and he smiled a bit. Tony probably didn't know how happy he made Bucky in the last few days. He curled up around his freshly fucked boyfriend, keeping him safe and sound in the night. He listen to Tony's even breaths, until he himself fell asleep.


	6. The Stool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a stool and need Tony to sit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again. Lets just get started. Sometimes it just takes a foot stool to get motivated again. And I hope I'm not running out of motivation so quickly again.  
> Enjoy reading.

The stool

His knees hurt. A sharp, tingling pain hit his muscles and nerves if he just dared to move an inches. He tried to concentrate. Just breathing in and out. In and out. Don't think about the pain. Tony didn't know for how long he kneed on the small wooden stool already.  
When Bucky told him, he wanted to play obedience games with him, the billionaire didn't thought he would mean something like that. Sometime in the evening Bucky walked into the apartment, put the stool in front of the sofa. Tony looked at it and laughed low.  
„Whats that? You need a foot stool know? Are you getting old love?”  
Bucky looked at Tony with cold eyes, already warning Tony not to fuck around. He already knew this mood of Bucky. Sometimes the former Winter Soldier had episodes where he needed to take control over anything or else he would flip his shit. Tony had seen what could happen. And he wasn't keen on living through that again.  
„Kneel”, he barked at Tony in a rough, commanding voice.  
Tony quickly got up from the sofa, unsure where to kneel, but figured out quickly, that Bucky meant the stool. So he did with out asking.

He knew Bucky would never hurt him on purpose unless Tony asked for. Not even, when he was close to flipping out. On the other hand when Bucky was in this kind of mood, Tony wouldn't like to test his boundaries.   
As soon as the billionaire had kneel down on the furniture in front of the sofa, Bucky sat down on the sofa, taking out a newspaper and start reading it. Ignoring Tony completly.   
„Great. Is this ist? Old timer”, Tony thought to himself but didn't dare to speak out loud.  
He knew the deal. Do what Bucky wants you to do, no asking questions, no speaking. Just waiting for another command or for the point where Bucky would eventually allow him to loosen up again.

But Bucky had asked him to kneel down almost 15 minutes ago. And slowly but surely his knees start to hurt real bad and feeling sore from all the presure they had to carry so suddenly for an amouht of time, Tony wasn't used to. He tried to shift a bit, taking at least a little bit of the weight off his knees. But it hurt even more and Bucky made an annoyed grunting sound, warning Tony not to move.  
The brunette was still reading the newspaper and Tony just got his hopes up, he would be redeemed as soon as Bucky was through with this stupid piece of paper. 

  
It felt like an eternity until Bucky fold the newspaper, putting it down on the side table and looking Tony up and down. Bucky scoffed at him.  
„Getting tired already? Come on soldier, you can take a few more minutes, don't you think?”  
Tony gulped a bit, before answering. „I'm not a soldier.”  
His voice was hoarse and sounded exhausted, but Bucky just grinned. „Yes, yes I know. I can see that.”   
The Supersoldier got up and walked towards Tony. He put a finger under his chin, forcing Tony to look him in his face. „So, if you are not a soldier? What are you then?”  
The billionaire went silent for a minute, he thought about his answer, wanting this pain to end as quick as possible. Then lightning struck his mind. He put on his most adorable puppy eyes and tried to sound as miserable as possible.  
„I'm your doll. Don't you remember? I'm just your delicate, precious, little baby doll.”  
This seemed to work, because Tony could swear Buckys muscle underneath his left eye twitched for a moment.  
„Clever bastard...okay, fine. Get up.”  
Finally!

  
Tony sprung to his feet, tried to walk a few steps and tripped over the stool. He fell to the ground, hitting it hard and now everything downwards to his knee hurt.  
„Fucking piece of scrap wood!” he cursed out loud.  
Bucky picked him up on his arms, his eyes and facial expression soft and caring again.   
„You okay doll?”  
„Do I look okay?!” the brunette snapped at his lover, almost hissing. This was a sign for Bucky, that everything was okay and Tony didn't bumped his head anywhere. At least not to hard.  
Bucky just laughed low, put him down on the sofa and brought him ice for his injury.   
„Please...I don't care about the knees, but my ankles hurt like a bitch.”  
Bucky put the ice on said limp and petted his hair.  
„You okay again?” Tony asked after calming down.  
„Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm fine. Sorry for hurting you.”  
„Nah...you didn't hurt me. The stupid stool did...It's okay. I'm burning it later.”

Bucky snorted amused about Tonys hatred towards the poor little stool. He got up, smiled fondly at Tony and nooded towards the bar. „I'm getting you something to drink okay?”

„I really would enjoy this.” Tony answered, smiling at his lover tenderly, trying to ignore his hurting ankle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegetables are an important part of any meal and necessary for a healthy life stile. Just take some in and stay healthy and well in those days.

Veggies

Tony lay on the bed, legs wide spread. He wiggled the object inside of him, twisting it slightly to feel every ridge and bump on the uneven surface. He panted low, felt stretched and filled to the brim.

Bucky sat opposite of him on a chair watching him with delight. The former assassin got better at picking gifts for Tony, a man who could buy anything he desired, but in the end Bucky tended to help 1tony discover new things more and more often. And mostly they were of the lewd kind. Tony loved being watched and already knew he liked it. The brunette even openly admitted to it, always saying that he couldn't think of anyone not willing to watch him getting it on in the sheets.

This time Bucky had gifted him something unique. It was a pickle made of silicone rubber. It wasn't over the top in length, average at best, but the diameter... It was almost as thick as a soda can covered in delightful bumps which hit the right spots and stretched him open just perfectly and how he liked it. Tony moaned loudly as the toy brushed against his prostate again. His dick twitched in excitement.

Bucky got up, grabbed the toy and shoved it into Tonys hole, making it disappear. The billionaire widens his eyes and cried out, as he came hard and unexpected, spurting his lust over is stomach. His lover snorted amused at Tonys surprised look on his face, stood back and crossed his arms.

“Well,well,well. Look at that. It seems, that Strange isn't the only one, who can vanquish things. Your greedy hole can do it too. "

Tony needed a moment to catch his breath, feeling the toy deep inside him, rubbing against his overstimulated prostate without him having controll over it.

”G.get it ou...t”, he mumbled breathless, but Bucky laughed low and dark.

“No doll, I think you can handle it yourself.”

He took a seat between Tonys leg, looking at his twitching hole clenching around the pickle inside of him.

“But how I see that from here, you don't seem to want letting it go.”

He ran his finger over the muscle, pushing the digit in and pushed the toy deeper inside of Tony.

“Get it out!” Tony now demanded hoarse.

Bucky withdraw his finger, looking at Tony with a blank expression. “Push.”, he just said.

Slowly it dawned on the brunette, that Bucky asked him, to “birth” the toy back out.

“Sometimes you're such a sick fuck!”

“Shut up and push slut.”, Bucky barked back in this don't-fuck-around-voice.

Tony scoffed and started to do what Bucky demanded. He started to push it out and moaned loudly as he felt the toy moving towards his muscle ring. He notice, that he already started to get hard again already. The billionaire pushed again hard and noticed that the toy slowly broke through the tense muscles, making his way out.

“come on doll, you are already through.”

“Fuck you!”, Tony barked back harshly, moving the toy further forwards with his pushing.

Bucky took finally pity on Tony, grabbed the toy and pulled on it. Slowly and agonizingly he removed the pickle from Tony, examing his gaping hole afterwards.

“Congrats, its a pickle doll.”

Tony growled low. Bucky could be such a douche sometimes, but Tony was more irritated by the fact, that he was already again rock hard.

 _Shit_ , he realized, _I'm into it..._

His lover already had got a cloth and cleaned him up. He glanced over to Tonys non-deniable errection.

“You want me to take care of your problem?”

Tony waved his hand. “Naaa, it's okay, just let it die down. I still have to get over the fact, I litterally fucking birthed a damn sillicon rubber freaking pickle you idiot.”

“So no round two?”

Bucky asked, grabbed under the bed and pulled a box underneath. He opened the lit, revealing a eggplant made from the same material as the pickle. Tony groaned and put a arm over his eyes, covering them.

“You are gonna be the dead of me...”, he mumbled low, lifting his arm again and looking at Bucky.

“Give me a few moments okay?”

That was the kind of veggies he liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes. The toys described are real. I stumbled upon them via google and had to write about it.


	8. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is stuck in a meeting. Bucky brings him lunch.

Finally it was time for a break. Tony stood up from his chair and stretched his back.  
Gosh why did they have to be so uncomfortable during a specific amount of time?  
The billionaire loosen his tie and sighed heavily. He just wanted to go home. Normally he loved his work, but conferencess and meetings with people he deemed far beneath his intellect were so dragging and boring.  
A light knock at the door let to Toy turning his head.   
"Come on in, it's open."  
The door opened and Bucky entered the room, closing the door behind him, smiling at Tony.  
"Hey Bucky. You here? Something happened at home or?"  
"No everzthing is fine doll, I just wanted to meet up with you and wanted to know if you would like to have lunch?"  
Tony looked at him surprised and smiled lightly. "I would love to, but I'm afraid, I have to go back to the meeting soon."  
"Oh doll, it won't take long." Bucky said grinning, making sure the door was locked probably, then getting closer to Tony.   
He gave the smaller male a good push, sending him sitting on the conference room table.   
Ton st down with a surprised low squealing noise, looking at the other brunette who already started t undo Tonys belt.  
"Oh, lunch..okay...you have to be quick..." Ton reminded him. He wasn't shy of sharing his bedstories with anyone who w willing to listen, but in this environment it was best to be or at least to appear professional.  
Bucky was already getting down on him, pulling his pants and briefs down to the minimal level necessary.   
Tony member was already half hard. Bucky had this effect on him all the time. Tonys body reacted as soon as there was a little spark of hope to get it on with his super soldier.   
A few quick licks over Tonys had helped him to get fully hard. Buckys closed his lips around it, bobbing his head up nd down in slow motion. His tongue pressed against Tony hard flesh. The smaller man grunted low, tangled his fingers in Buckys hair and petted him lightly.   
The former assassin moved his head quicker and Tony felt his lust building up slow and nicely.  
"Hmn Bucky, please don't stop." he mumble under his breath.  
He always wanted to get bend over this table in his conference room and get fucked senseless, spilling himself all over the table.   
This was't exactly his precise fantasy, but it was close enough.  
A well known heat build up in his groin and Tony could feel he was so close to get this sweet, sweet release. Just the moment before he was ready to threw himself over the edge, Bucky stopped.   
He got up, tugged Tonys dick back into his pants and grinned at him. "I'm afraid you'll have to get the dessert at home."  
Tony sat therespechless and a bit confused, overwhelmed from his feeling of burning lust. His lover was long gone, when Tony got back his senses, quivering with lust and a bit of anger.  
Bucky could be such a fucking tease. There would be revenge for sure.  
Tony quickly sat down on his chair, tried to shift his dick in a comfortable position and waited for the other members of the meeting to return.  
Not to mention, that this time he was not able to focus on the meeting anyfuther.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with some new stuff. I got bored during a meeting, training New Hires at my job and this is the result. 
> 
> Also I wrote this on mobile, o yeah...there could be a few more typos than usual.


End file.
